


Blood Sucker

by ChaosreigN



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosreigN/pseuds/ChaosreigN
Summary: Maka finds herself lost in the woods after running errands for her useless father. Before she knows it she's now the (temporary) property of a vampire named Soul! As their bonding weans their feelings seem to grow! Maka fights her urges, but can she really keep herself away from this man who saved her life? What's going on with her vision? Is there more than meets the eye?





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so before you start reading I just wanna say that depending on how I feel there could definitely be a lot of gore, or maybe even smut, or possibly gory smut in this fanfiction. I just started it so I don't really have a plan for the story line so far so I'm totally open for suggestions if you like it or wanna see the story move in a certain way or whateves. I think I'm going to try to update this at least once a week, but i hope you understand if i miss the deadline, or even update more than once a week. I really hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Also I don't own Soul Eater in anyway, just this fiction.**

* * *

**Maka**

* * *

The mansion towered above me, causing me to strain my neck to see the darkening sky. It was decrepit and surrounded by trees with dangling branches that scraped against my skin as I walked. There was little else I could do as I had lost my way home when my horse had thrown me off. I pulled my shawl closer to me as I made my way closer to the property line. There was a chill in the air on this unseasonably cold summer night.

I had been on my way back from trading goods in a neighboring town for my lazy, adulterous, good-for-nothing papa when I had gotten lost in the woods. My usually good-natured horse had been acting odd the entire ride home and finally spooked when a branch fell from a nearby tree, causing me to fall. It ran off deeper into the woods and soon it was lost from sight. I was hopelessly lost and had no coin for everything had been attached to the horse.

"Curse this dreadful day," I muttered, blowing my ashen blonde bangs out of my face. "If I'm lucky someone on the property will be able to point me in the direction of a nearby village, or maybe even a road home," I hoped aloud as I continued to trudge forward. However, the closer I got the more my doubts grew. The mansion, which looked old at first glance, was falling apart. I could see a hole in one of the walls and tattered, dark draped covered what few windows still contained glass.

The wind began to pick up as I finally stopped in front of the wrought iron fence. The gate was torn from its hinges and sat a small distance away from where it should have been attached. I silently pleaded that there was someone inside who would be able to offer me some form of assistance as I continued my way to the front double doors.

I stopped, staring at the interesting skull door knobs and knockers as I built up the courage to knock on the door. I took a deep breath and lifted one of the heavy knockers, only to have the door slowly creak open, pulling the knocker from my grasp. The wind was blowing erratically now, whipping my shawl around and certainly ruining my hair. I cautiously stepped inside, scanning the expansive waiting room. The furniture was old and torn, some completely shredded to be nothing more than splintered wood and heaps of fabric. The building itself was colder than outside. As I slowly made my way further into the room the wind slammed the door shut behind me with a loud bang.

"Hello?" I called. If the door hadn't alerted possible residents to my arrival, my voice certainly would. "I seem to have gotten lost and I need direction to a neighboring village." There was no answer. A nearby curtain was going crazy due to the wind outside, but was thankfully too heavy for it to blow through that particular window.

I continued my way into the house, finding a set of large staircases. I climbed the one on the left, seeing as the one on the right had been destroyed halfway up.

"I wonder what happened here," I mused allowed as I looked at the pictures on the walls. They were covered in dust and cobwebs, but were still not too faded to be made out. One was of a man in his late twenties with sapphires for eyes and white hair, slicked back in a gentlemanly fashion, the next was of a woman in her early forties, also with the same remarkable white hair and a look of royalty set in her proud features. The next was a man also in his late forties, his hair was a dark shade of black, his eyes a dull brown. There was nothing remarkable about him at all. I continued climbing the steps to come across a portrait that had been slashed in many places, destroying the image effectively. "Someone certainly didn't like this person," I mumbled, running my hand delicately over the dried paint and parchment.

A noise alerted me to a room on the second floor. Maybe someone was here after all.

'Maka don't be an idiot, if anyone is here it's going to spell nothing but trouble for you,' part of me warned.

'But if I run now I'll never find my way back home', another part of me argued. I took a deep breath and made my way up the staircase towards the noise. The mansion was pitch black the further away I got from the covered windows. Soon it was too difficult to see. I stumbled over over-turned furniture and luckily grabbed onto a candle on the wall. I fumbled in the pockets of my skirts for some way to light the candle when I came across the last of my matches. Clumsily I managed to strike it and light the candle, basking the room in an orange glow complete with the smell of burning cobwebs. The closer I got to the room that emitted the nose the more destroyed furniture I came across. There was a family portrait in one of the halls with what appeared to be the youngest's face completely mauled off.

"What a dreadful thing to do," I murmured.

Once I finally made it to the room I took a shaky breath. It wasn't too late to turn back. I could still attempt to brave the wilderness outside.

'Night fell an hour ago, you would quickly be wolf food' I thought to myself. Not liking the idea of being devoured alive I steeled my resolve and knocked on the door. When no one answered I turned the knob and left myself in.

The room was huge, probably belonging to one of the members of the family personally. The wallpaper was peeling in places reveling the bare studs of the wall, while other places it seemed perfectly intact. It contained a small sitting area around a fire place that had been used recently as soot coated the area around it. To the far left of the room was a large four poster bed with billowing white curtains around it. A sleeping figure lay wrapped in the blankets, lightly snoring. I stepped quietly towards the bed, not taking in any more of the rooms details.

The occupant had fair, white hair from what I could tell, and the closer I got the easier it was to make out their features. I looked around the room hesitantly, getting a creeping feeling that someone was watching me. I did my best to shake it off as I stepped closer, noticing the occupant's sun-kissed skin and slight smile. It was a man, with broad shoulders and muscular arms.

A loud crunching noise came from my foot and I looked down, seeing a broken bone on the ground beneath me. I stepped back, seeing more and more bones littered around the bed. My eyes glanced to the bed to find it empty.

Dropping my candle stick I turned to find red orbs taking up my entire field of sight. They were enticing and enchanting and attached to the man once occupying the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a gruff voice, his eyes shooting daggers through me. My heart race quickened as I tried to explain.

"I had gotten lost," I said, quietly. "I-I-I thought I could-d ask for d-d-directions, but no one answered- the door and-"

"So you barge into another person's home while they're sleeping to sneak up on them?" He raised an eyebrow, examining me from head to toe. I could feel my face heat as his gaze lingered on my lacking chest and slight frame. He began grinning at me, showing off his razor sharp teeth as he did. "You'll make an excellent snack for breakfast."

As I ran I vaguely remembered not wanting to be eaten alive, that maybe the wolves wouldn't have been so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul**

* * *

The girl screamed, as most do when they first see me. My white hair and red eyes never did quite sit well with them, even when I was alive. I yawned, looking over the girl. She looked poor, her clothes were nothing more than glorified rags. Her ashen blonde hair was put up in messy, uneven pigtails with knots forming in the strands. But her eyes, oh her eyes, they shined like orbs of emeralds in spotlights.

Then she ran.

How bothersome.

I followed her sloppy trail as she made her way towards the stairs and to the front door.

I hate it when they run.

With my hands in my pockets I jumped from the second floor balcony to the ground floor in a fluid motion too fast for the girl to see. Leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs I studied her as she was too focused looking behind her to notice I was there. I could hear the quickening of her heartbeat as she stopped dead in her tracks mere inches away from me. Her scent was delicious, a mix of sweat, blood, and vanillas.

"I will have you know running and screaming will not get you very far. It's best to simply give up while you're ahead," I said, taking slow steps towards her. I was so focused on the delightful look of fear in her eyes I didn't notice the broken piece of banister she used to bash me in the head with. My how sleep can affect ones perception.

She continued to run, doing her best to pry open the front doors, but the winds howling outside created a bit of a pressure conundrum making it too hard for her to successfully open them. I simply watched as she struggled, letting herself tire out in an attempt to run from me, the scary monster of the night.

I yawned again. I felt famished, how long had it been since I last partook in blood? Months, maybe a year. It could have been much longer. I had grown so lazy of late, not properly feeding myself. This poor dear was in for a hellish night indeed. Especially since I don't kill my prey unless they really deserve it.

She turned back to look at me, sparks of fear in her eyes, fueling her drive to escape.

"I've told you, you're not getting away. The storm outside is too great for you to traverse, even if you can get the door opened." I grinned, revealing my teeth. "It's best if you come quietly now, I'm much too hungry to continue this cat and mouse game."

"What exactly do you mean by hungry?" She asked wearily, her eyes searching for something, anything to get her out of this predicament.

"Well, if you truly must know," I said, placing my hands back in my pockets and slouching a bit, "I'm what you would call a 'being of the void'. Most appropriately a Vampire." I cracked my neck, watching her reaction.

The fear in her eyes was quickly replaced with apprehension, and soon I could see the gears of her mind turning and she took in this information.

"Vampires have been extinct for at least a hundred years," She said quietly, though with my heightened sense of hearing it was almost as if she was talking at her regular volume.

"Yes well, I tend to sleep a lot, don't go out much really," I turned, examining the furniture around the entrance hall. I could tell she was doing her best to buy time, to keep me at bay. I was surprised though, most people scream louder when they hear the word vampire.

"I see," she muttered, following my gaze to the furniture. "Could that be why your nest is such a mess?'

"Possibly." I shrugged, nothing was where I last left it. Or maybe… "I don't have time for these games human girl," I turned back to her to see that she was gone. Somehow she had managed to open the door and decided the terrible storm outside was a safer bet than death by bloodsucker.

"Is she truly worth the effort?" I mused aloud, yawning once again. "I could always snack on another wolf, though human blood is always better than the alternative."

In fact, I almost couldn't remember the last time I drank blood from a human. Must have been at one of Kidd's parties. I stood there for a moment longer, debating if the use of energy was worth the sweet taste of her blood when howling noises began in the distance. I froze, using my increased hearing to detect the location of the noise.

"Shit," I groaned, leaving my home in search of the girl. She couldn't have gone far in this weather, but with the wind blowing as it were it was difficult to pick up her scent. The howling continued in a way similar, but different from that of normal, everyday wolves. Werewolves have always prowled these lands, and as a vampire would have given the girl a blissful death, a werewolf would eat her alive, sometimes leaving enough of a victim to reanimate their body as werewolves themselves. I cursed under my breath as I followed the girl's sloppy trail through the woods, finding tattered pieces of her shawl in low lying branches. The wolves were headed right for her, and if I didn't make it there soon she would be a pile of tattered meat, and if she was lucky she would be dead. The life of a werewolf was not easy. I once had a friend who was turned, long before I was reanimated as a vampire. Much like myself he was granted with the gift of life eternal, but was plagued with being turned into a wolf on the night of the full moon. Most times transformation is a choice, albeit a very painful one. But on the full moon you are no longer in control of yourself and follow only the primal part of your being. Wolves hunt, and so do werewolves on the night of the full moon. He took his life soon after his first full moon. He couldn't handle the pain.

I growled as I heard the girl shriek, quickening my pace towards the noise. The winds died down allowing me an easy path to her. She had climbed a tree and was being surrounded by the monstrosities on two feet. Their hands as large as plates with claws as sharp as blades. She was unscathed as far as I could tell. I whistled, drawing the attention of the wolves towards myself instead of the frightened girl.

Never once did I question the reason for attempting to save her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka**

* * *

I screamed as three giant deformed wolves began approaching me. I scanned my surroundings quickly, finding a tree to climb. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but it was the only one I had. As I scrambled up the tree I cut my hand on the rough bark, cursing in the most unladylike of fashions. The wolves were huge, twice the size of normal wolves, and as they came closer they began to change, looking like a terrifying mix of half human-half wolf monster that stood straight up and walked on two legs like humans. They must be werewolves. Oh Death! Did I hit my head and wake up in a nightmare of supernaturals?

I silently prayed to Death that I wouldn't feel it as they ripped me to pieces. I continued to climb until I almost slipped, grabbing onto the tree for dear life.

That's when I heard the whistle.

I whipped my head around to see the man from before, the frightening vampire, standing in the clearing with his hands in his pockets. His red eyes were trained on me for a moment.

Then the wolves changed course, converging on the man, sorry vampire, as I dangled from the tree. It was an incredible sight to see him dodge the werewolves' attacks with ease, never once removing his hands from his pockets. It was almost like a deadly dance and I became entranced. But the graceful dance came to an end when one of the wolves bit into the vampire's calf when he wasn't looking. He yelled out in pain, growling at the wolf that inflicted the blow. He grabbing it by its throat and threw it, ripping out its jugular in the process.

I watched in stunned silence as he ripped the other one's throat out with his teeth while kicking the third away from him. He was incredibly strong.

And that's when I remembered he was out here chasing me. Once he was done with the wolves I would be the next to fall at his mighty strength. While he was still occupied I slowly made my way down the tree, aggravating the cut on my hand as I did. By the time I reached the forest floor the wolves were dead and the vampire was huffing, a pained look across his face. I was torn between running and thanking him when he collapsed on the ground, crying out in pain.

'You're going to live to regret this Maka,' a part of me warned as I stepped towards him.

'If any part of you lives at all,' another whispered. I went against my better judgement and continued towards him, aware that it could all be an act to lure me in so his work was easier. The light of the full moon was streaming through the tops of the trees and onto my savior, highlighting his bright white hair and glowing red eyes. I was scared as I approached, ready to bolt at any given second when I saw that the wolf had bitten off his pants, exposing a large chunk of flesh and bone. He was bleeding a black substance that I could only guess was the equivalent to a vampire's blood. His breathing was labored as I stopped in front of him, his eyes drooping closed. He fought to open them as he muttered something incoherent.

"I really shouldn't do this," I said as I crouched beside him and did my best to pull his arm over mine. He was very hesitant in his weakened state, muttering something or another about how that was a stupid plan. I agreed wholeheartedly as I did my best to navigate back to the decrepit mansion. He was heavy for someone who looked so light, and he smelled of blood and wet dog. Underneath the smells, however, he was warmer than I thought he was going to be.

Once I made it back to his home I lead him to the sitting room, where I situated him on one of the few couches not completely torn to shreds. His red eyes were dazed as I turned to find a cup and a way to get water. I had no idea how to heal a vampire, but I would do my best. It was, after all, the least I could do for him after he saved my life. After a few moments of searching I finally returned with fresh water in a bowl with an empty cup and a (mostly) clean towel. The Vampire was in mostly the same condition I left him in, though his bite seemed to be doing a lot worse. The remaining flesh around the bite-marks was beginning to decay at an alarming rate.

I knelt beside the couch, dipping the towel in water and gently patting it against his forehead where beads of sweat had begun to form. His red eyes shot open and he studied me. I did my best not to scream.

"What-" he began and then coughed up the black substance that had been leaking from his wounds.

"You were bit by one of those wolves…" I began quietly. "You're skin seems to be decaying from the bite."

"Damn…" He murmured, attempting to sit up. I looked at the ground. I could feel his red eyes staring at me and a blush began to spread across my face.

"Thank you for saving my life," I said.

"You're thanks won't mean much if I die," he said with a bit of a smirk on his face. We sat there in silence for a moment before I gained the courage to look at him. Asleep he had been attractive, but with his red eyes open, even when glazed and his features contorted in obvious pain, he was easily the most attractive man I had ever laid eyes on.

"Is there anything I can do to assist?" I asked quietly.

"There is one thing, though I'm not sure you'll enjoy it," he studied my face. "It will bind you to me until the day you die." I thought about it for a long moment. He had been about to eat me when I ran, but was kind enough to save my life from those ravenous creatures. I took a moment to think about what I would be leaving behind. Being bound to a vampire meant I could never leave without permission. I would practically be a slave.

But what was I really leaving behind? A life with only one friend and no real purpose. A life with a whoring father and a mother who left me behind, not even concerned about my well-being.

I took a shaky breath and steeled my resolve.

"What do I need to do?" I finally asked, my voice more confident than I felt.

"There is a silver plant in the garden through those double doors with a purple coloring on the very edges. Bring three leaves and crush them up." He began. "Once you bring them back I will explain the rest." I nodded as his voice began growing weaker. I stood quickly feeling his eyes on me as I exited the doors he had pointed at in search of the leaves.

It was difficult to see by the light of the moon. The garden had long since been overgrown with weeds and thorny roses. At the very center, however, I came across what I was looking for. I picked three leaves and brought them inside, using the cup I had found earlier and my fingers to crush the leaves sloppily. The red-eyed vampire watched with interest as I did as he asked, his hooded eyes becoming dimmer.

"Now what?" I asked, wiping my brow with my sleeve.

"Now you have to put the leaves in your mouth, along with some of your blood, and feed it into my mouth," He said. I detected a small hint of a smirk, but he was becoming too weak to pull anything but a pained frown. I nodded.

I had already agreed to become bound to him, what was a simple kiss after all? I looked at my palm, it was dirty but still cut. I squeezed it as best I could, causing what little healing that had taken place to be ripped open, quickly pooling blood in my palm. I upended the cup of leaves and juice into my mouth, ignoring the bitter taste of metal and shuddered before slurping some of my blood into my mouth. The copper taste mixed with the other metal giving it a weird tang.

I wanted to puke.

But I owed this vampire a debt.

Slowly I moved my position to have better access to his lips. I inhaled sharply through my nose and grabbed his face with my hands, smearing a bit of blood on his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, but I brought my lips to his, pushing the liquid into his mouth.

I felt dizzy as his teeth scrapped against my lower lip and his arms wrapped around my waist. I wanted to pull away but felt too weak as his tongue invaded my mouth, searching out any of the liquid that had been left.

Everything felt fuzzy and warm as my mind drifted away, pulling me into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul**

* * *

She did it, she actually did it.

I had opened my mouth to tell her it wasn't necessary. That I had saved her life so she wouldn't be torn to pieces by the mongrels who had no control over themselves. That I had lived a long life, though my memory was fuzzy since I woke up.

Her lips connected with mine and before the sweet taste of her blood even touched my tongue I was filled with ecstasy.

I had never bonded with a human before. In fact, even among my own kind I tended to shy away from too much contact with others. Of course I had fulfilled my needs when necessary, but never before had anything felt as amazing as this.

And then her blood hit me.

Blood always had varying affects, depending on the person or animal you drank from. If you drink from a healthy person you get a boost of energy that, on most occasions, caused you to heal yourself faster. With this woman's blood it was as if my body was forced into overdrive. Coupled with the wolf's bane I had her add to it I was cured of the nasty poison affecting my body from the werewolves' bite.

I was in heaven as I wrapped my arms around the girl to bring her closer to me, the scent of vanilla and sweat invading my nostrils. I could feel her fall limp in my arms from the binding.

Each binding is different, and I've known of vampires in the past who bonded with multiple people, some at the same time and over their lifetime. They each tell me that the binding is different depending on the human, or in some cases other supernatural being, you're being bonded to. In some instances you gain the ability to hear the bonded's thoughts, or command them as puppets. Other time they are simply drawn to you, in a way that makes your every word irresistible. There were different kinds of binding as well, sexual, cultist types, even familial. It all depended on the intent.

I didn't know what I was getting into as I lay on the couch, clutching the sleeping girl, her memories flooding into my mind. Memories of being abandoned and abused, of sleepless nights and being humiliated for taking her lessons so seriously. She worked hard for the money to go to school. She worked hard for everything. As her memories continued to play through my head I realized that I didn't even know her name. Doing my best to sift through the large amount of data crowding my brain I came across an image of her name written in her neat, curling handwriting.

Maka Albarn.

I smiled, looking down at the tired heap in my arms. To think I was going to simply drink as much of her blood as I could without killing her and then dump her outside of town. Even at my hungriest I wouldn't kill an innocent girl. I did my best to shift her around as I sat up. Clutching her in my arms I made my way to my room, settling her in the dusty bed I had slept in motionless for Death knows how long. Her features were soft and delicate in her sleep. Her skin pale, the color of porcelain. I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

What was I going to do now? I knew every aspect of this girl's life, minus a few hazy spots where even she couldn't bring up the memories. I smiled as I looked over her. As her eyes began to flutter open I studied the deep emeralds as she looked around, confused and frightened. She eyed me wearily. I sat still, waiting to see if any other bonding gifts made themselves present. I couldn't read her mind, but I had a better sense of how she felt. Even better than my sense of smell could allow. She was nervous and scared, her eyes searching for something she couldn't find.

"Out with it then," I growled, waiting for her to say something.

"I don't know what to say," she said, her voice pulling at something inside of me. She edged herself further away from me, studying the room and the piles of bones scatted across the floor. Most had been small animals, but a select few had been humans dumb enough to enter my home and attack me.

Unlike the girl sitting wide eyed in my bed.

"It would do you more good to voice your thoughts instead of sitting there doe eyed and stupid looking," I wasn't sure why I said it, but I wanted some form of reaction from her. She puffed out her cheeks and slapped me in the face with a pillow.

Then she stiffened.

She was frightened again.

This simply wouldn't do.

"You know," I said, crawling towards her on the bed, staring intently in her eyes, "I can't have my new pet cowering in fear every time she comes close to me," I smirked as I slowly continued towards her. Her face grew a vibrant shade of red as she backed away from me. From the memories I gained from her she didn't have much experience with men due to the fact that she felt she was lacking in the breast department. I made sure my eyes ran all over her, devouring her with my gaze.

"A-a-and why is that?" she mumbled as she was stopped by the bedframe.

"How are we supposed to have any fun together, Maka?" When I said her name I felt shivers run through my body. It was interesting.

"How do you know my name," She gripped the bottom of the frame, trying to find something to pry off and hit me with no doubt.

"Oh, my dear pet, I know everything about you. You're mine now after all." Her hand gripped around something and I was smacked in the head. She stumbled off of the bed, doing her best to run. I chuckled, feigning being wounded. I was serious when I said I couldn't have her being afraid of me. It's not cool to scare women after all. I jumped from the bed and cornered her, lust taking over rational thought as I realized her hand was still bleeding.

The scent of her blood was strong and I was consumed with a need to destroy her.

To devour every inch of her.

She cowered in front of me as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand towards my mouth.

"Let master Soul take care of this for you." I growled as I licked the cut.

The taste of her blood was intoxicating and distantly I could hear a moan escape her lips.

I wanted more of it.

Needed more of it.

But I couldn't hurt her.

I looked into her green eyes and could feel my face growing red.

It was my turn to run.


End file.
